New Rule
by naruxsasu406
Summary: Same old same old. Naruto and Sasuke get facehugged by some aliens and start world domination.


So I just thought of this story off the top of my head. It's going to be a mix where there is a lot of badass Naruto and Sasuke with some fangirl and ect. torture , blood and gore basically. Now I know I haven't updated in a while and I sort of can't find my notes for Ketsueki ketsugō because I recently had a big move and am still unpacking stuff but yea I hope you guys and gals like this little intro to a story I was thinking of doing till i can find it. Here we are. Enjoy!

 **WARNING:/ READ THE INTRO OF THE INTRO**

It was windy. It was also a very hot and sticky day, so the gentle sway of the wind was welcoming to the villagers in Konoha. It also eased the minds of the anbu and ninja patrolling the village in the shadows and the ones that were visible to. To one person though the heat and wind combined just made him want to throw up. This person was Sasuke Uchiha, age 17, currently the _only_ Uchiha in konoha, as it had been that way since his brother at the age of 13, Itachi Uchiha, supposedly single handedly killed every Uchiha in Konoha. Except Sasuke,his five years younger brother. Some people say that with the mental trauma of discovering the bodies of his family member and subjected to mental torture that Sasuke would turn out exactly if not worse than that of his brother. So he was regarded with extreme cautiousness and patience. Being a prodigy in his natural genes he was treated with everything on a silver platter, and with this treatment the once golden boy who gave big childish smiles that made old ladies want to pinch his cheeks turned into a cold and snobish pre-teen who didn't give two-shurikens about anything to do with anything unless the topic was killing his estranged and missing-nin brother. But unlike majordy of the village Sasuke was a smart boy who listened to his mother and mimicked his father to the tea. As a little boy Sasuke felt he was always second fiddle to his father who always admired Itachi's accomplishments and never paid him any attention. One time the little boy asks his mother why his father did that and if he ever really cared. The mother told her son,

" Your father, well lets just say he doesn't like showing his gentlemen side. Says enemies are everywhere and only those precious deserve to see it. But don't worry Sasuke, your father loves you just as much as I do and you never know when you find a diamond in the dirty ground."

Now Sasuke didn't know most words his mother said being just six and all, but that night when his father came in to his room to read him his favorite story instead of his mother and was red in the face. He was content. He was happy his father had some remblence of emotion close to love for him, even if just a little. So when his family was taken from him and on that night his brother left saying Maybe next time Sasuke, and poking his forehead with that same whimsical smile of his. He knew yet again his big brother kept him safe and that his brother was in more pain then he was having killed their family. He knew he had to keep himself safe to because when itachi left he had to depend on himself. So the saying goes like father like son Sasuke took it upon himself to act as one would expect and react. And so the snobbish and cold sasuke came to be. But deep down the truth was Sasuke was a very polite and caring person with just the right amount of attitude that made him perfect. And he would only ever show this side of himself to one person. His best friend, and well only true friend really. As Sasuke went from his house and through the village and snuck into the forest of death he came upon a cave and cut his palm to spill blood on the seal that was at the back, watching as the floor caved in to a staircase that lead twenty feet into the ground he saw his most precious person.

With bright blonde hair that fell on strong and somewhat girly shoulder and tan skin stretched across its form. Sasuke felt himself relax as bright sapphire eyes looked up from a book on medicine at him and smiled.

"Hey,Naruto."


End file.
